New Skills
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: Anakin is learning new Force abilites and, as usual, mishaps occur. One-shot. R&R, no flames please. Cover art is mine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**Just a funny story idea that randomly came to me. Obi-Wan, Rilla, and Andie are 26. Anakin and Aaron are 16.**

**New Skills...**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the living room of his and Anakin's quarters in the Jedi Temple. He was waiting for his Padawan to finish getting ready so they could head to the training salles.

Just then, Anakin ran out of his room and stopped in front of his Master. "I'm ready," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Took you long enough," Obi-Wan replied. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten stuck under your bed again while looking for a clean tunic."

Anakin rolled his eyes as they walked out of their quarters, "Master, that only happened once. Are you ever going to let me live it down?"

Obi-Wan merely smiled and continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Anakin spoke up again. "So, what are you going to be teaching me today, Master?"

"It's a surprise. And I won't be teaching you. Rilla will."

"Why?" Anakin asked. Even though Obi-Wan's twin sister wasn't his Master, she often helped with his training. While he liked Rilla and saw her as a sister, she was a bit more strict in her training than Obi-Wan was. It didn't really bother him too much, though.

"Because she's better at the skills you'll be learning," Obi-Wan responsed.

Anakin nodded as they reached the door of the training salle. The two walked in as the door slide opened.

Standing in the center of the room were three Jedi. Rilla Kenobi Ridley was the first to turn to face them, the other two quickly following in suit. To Rilla's right was her Padawan, Aaron Tibén. To her left was her longtime friend, Andie Logstin. Anakin had met Andie on several occasions and, though it had taken him a while to get used to her energetic personality, he had come to consider her a friend.

"Hey, you two!" Andie greeted cheerfully as the twins gave each other a quick hug.

"Hey, Andie," Obi-Wan replied, giving his friend a hug. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, all things considered."

Once all the greetings were done, Rilla turned to the two Padawans, "Today, I, along with Master Logstin and Master Kenobi, will be teaching you two new Force skills. The first will be teleportation."

"Teleportation?" Anakin asked. "Jedi can do that?"

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "However it difficult to do and not many Jedi are able to do it."

"Wizard!" Anakin exclaimed excitedly.

"So what's the other skill?" Aaron asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rilla replied. "For the time being, we're going to concentrate on this skill."

Turning to where Andie was now standing across the room, Rilla continued, "Now I won't pretend I know exactly how teleportation works but, before I explain what I do know, I'm going to demonstrate it for you. I'm going to go from where I'm standing now to where Andie is standing."

With that, she disappeared and a second later reappeared right beside her friend.

"Woah!" The two Padawans exclaimed.

"Now I'm going to return to where I was before," Rilla called from across the room. She then disappeared yet again and reappeared a second later. "Now, like Obi-Wan said, it is a difficult skill to learn but it's incredibly useful. You can teleport yourself to any place on whatever planet you're on so long as you can picture it."

"What do you mean by that, Master?" Aaron asked.

"I mean that, so long as you know what the place you want to go looks like and can bring that picture into your mind, you can teleport yourself there. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very good."

Rilla then nodded to Obi-Wan, who continued the lesson. "Now there are some limitations to this power. For instance, you can't..." Obi-Wan stopped mid sentence, having spotted Andie randomly dancing where she was standing across the room. She stopped when she noticed he was staring at her. He rolled his eyes before continuing, "You can't teleport to another planet or to a place you've never seen before. Unless you miscalculate. Then you _can_ end up someplace you've never seen, which can be bad."

"I'll say," Andie muttered from behind Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing over here?" Obi-Wan asked. He put his hands on her shoulders and directed her back to her place.

"Teleportation also uses a good deal of energy, especially when you're just learning how to use it," Rilla continued, ignoring the other two Masters. "So you need to be careful how many jumps you make. Understand?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. Now, Aaron, I want you to try it first."

"Yes, Master," the Padawan replied.

oooooOOOOOoooo

It had taken him several tries but Aaron eventually managed to jump across the room to where Andie was standing.

While Rilla was congratulating and giving him some advice, Obi-Wan gave Anakin some tips, and Andie... well, she just continued being Andie.

"Alright, Anakin," Rilla called, "it's your turn."

Anakin came and stood next to her. He closed his eyes and focused on where Andie was. A second later he disappeared. However, he didn't reappear.

Confused, Obi-Wan jumped up from the bench he was sitting on. "Anakin!"

They began to search the room and the hall right outside. When they didn't find him, they met back in the room.

Obi-Wan was a nervous wreck, "Where could he be? Aaron never jumped outside of the room."

"Calm down, Obi-Wan," Andie said. "I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"No, he's not," Rilla suddenly said.

The other three looked at her, clearly confused.

"He just sent an image of where he is to me through the Bond," she explained. "I'll get him and be right back." With that she disappeared.

"Only Anakin could manage this on his first try," Andie mused.

"Not only Anakin," Obi-Wan said, giving her a look.

oooooOOOOOoooo

Anakin was sitting in an alley on the other side of Coruscant when Rilla appeared next to him.

"Well, you karked this one," Rilla said.

Anakin gave her a sheepish grin. He was used to how blunt she tended to be and it didn't bother him.

Rolling her eyes, she continued, "Come on. I'll get us back to the Temple."

"No! I can do it. I know I can," Anakin said determinedly.

Rilla raise an eyebrow.

"Please, big sister," Anakin begged, giving her a wide eyed stare.

She sighed, "Fine. But if you miscalculate and end up in space, I'm not coming to help you."

"You can do that?"

"Yes," she answered shortly.

He thought for a moment, "Are you speaking from personal experience?"

"No."

"Then who..."

"Andie," she interrupted.

"Andie?!" He asked curiously.

"Yes. The first time she tried, she accidentally pictured space at the last second and ended up jumping right into it. Lucky she hit the viewport of a ship transporting two Jedi, who got her in the ship and brought her back to the Temple."

Anakin roared with laughter. "That has to be the funniest thing she's ever done!"

"I'll say. Master Plo, however, did not agree. I'm surprised he ever let her come back to the class. How did you get here anyway?"

"I might have made a mistake similar to the one she did," Anakin admitted. "The dance she was doing reminded me of the one she was doing the first time I met her and I accidentally pictured the place you first introduced us and ended up here."

Rilla just stared at him for a moment before saying, "Huh." She blinked before continuing, "That aside, try again."

"Yes, Master."

ooooOOOOoooo

Much to Rilla's frustration, it took Anakin six more jumps to random places all across Coruscant before they finally ended up back at the Temple.

When they got back, Obi-Wan asked, "What happened to you two?"

Rilla, who was now covered in all sorts of muck, just glared at him and growled, "Might not want to ask that again for a while."

Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender, "Okay. Whatever you say."

"Now, while I go get cleaned up, Andie will begin teaching you the next skill," Rilla said, before turning and marching out of the salle.

Andie had a big grin on her face as she began the next lesson, "Alrighty. The next skill you'll be learning is Force Cloak, also know as Force Invisibility. Basically you bend the light and sound waves around you to make yourself invisible to those around you. Got it?"

"I think so," Aaron said hesitantly.

"Good," Andie said, too excited to notice his hesitation. "Now I'll demonstrate how it's done." A second later, she was gone.

"That's cool," Anakin said.

She then continued her lesson, somehow having forgotten in that short amount of time that she was still invisible, "Now, the nice thing about this ability is that it also works on droids. It does require a good deal of energy and concentration to keep up, at least until you've gotten the hang of it."

Aaron raised his hand.

"Yes, Aaron?" The still invisible Andie asked.

"You are aware that you're still invisible, right, Master?"

There was a brief pause. "Ah... yes. Yes, I am. Fully aware. All part of the lesson."

Obi-Wan spoke up then, "I'll tell you what, Andie. You've always been good at failing _spectacularly. _Especially when it comes to lying."

"Well, you know, I gotta be good at something," she said as she reappeared. "Okay, boys. You're turn. Aaron, you go first again."

"Why can't we go at the same time?" Anakin asked.

"Because if you have another total flop like last time, I don't want to miss it," Andie deadpanned.

Anakin just blinked.

ooooOOOOOoooo

Aaron managed to get invisibility down in just a couple tries with out any mishaps.

Anakin has just completed his first try when Rilla walked back in. Much like everyone else, all she could do was stare.

She quickly came out of her shock, however. "I'm done," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and walking back out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Anakin's voice asked.

"Um... Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "I think you might have gotten something wrong."

"Why do you say that, Master?" Anakin's voice asked.

"Because you somehow missed your eyes," Andie said, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Sure enough, all that could be seen of the Padawan were a pair of seemingly disembodied eyes.

"Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan said. "We can quite clearly see your eyes."

"I guess that explains Rilla's reaction," Anakin said, thoughtfully.

"You think?" Aaron said.

"Just keep trying, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "You'll get it." To himself he muttered, "Eventually."

ooooOOOOoooo

Anakin did, eventually, get it. Once he did, the two Padawans were given a few pointers and then dismissed.

Obi-Wan and Andie were now on the hunt for Rilla, who had completely disappeared (no pun intended) after Anakin invisibility mishap.

"You know, Anakin kinda reminds me of you," Obi-Wan said.

"How so?" Andie asked.

"Well, first he ends up jumping to the other side of Coruscant for his first teleportation attempt, while you jumped into space. Then he makes everything but his eyes disappear when he tries invisibility, same as you did."

Andie thought about that for a moment, "Must be us great minds, you know."

Obi-Wan stopped walking and turned to face her, "I thought great minds were supposed to _think_ alike."

"Well, we gotta mess up alike too!"

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement, "I'm not even going to bother arguing with that statement. Now come on, we gotta find my sister before _she _decides to jump into space."

They both laughed as they resumed their search for the wayward Master.

ooooOOOOoooo

**A/N: For those of you who don't know who Andie is, she is first introduced in chapter 6 (I think) of my story Star Wars 9/11.**

**If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of one of my other stories or another story entirely), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Hope that makes sense, putting thoughts into words isn't my strongest point. And yet I write fanfiction... hmmm.**


End file.
